landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
List of characters in The Land Before Time
Main characters Littlefoot Main Article: Littlefoot Littlefoot is an Apatosaurus but is called a Longneck in the films. He is the central character of the film The Land Before Time and most of its sequels; however it is not always necessarily the largest role. He is contemplative and quiet, though he enjoys playing, and often becomes leader in any quest. Cera Main Article: Cera Cera is a Triceratops (in the film called a "Threehorn") and a friend of Littlefoot. Cera is a bossy dinosaur who tries to show no fear. She is prone to bragging about her accomplishments, but will run away at the first sign of any real danger. She is very sweet and caring; but that side of her personality is usually masked by her normally gruff exterior. Ducky Main Article: Ducky Ducky is a Parasaurolophus, which is also called a "Bigmouth" or a "Swimmer". She tends to say "Yep yep yep" quite a lot, which is frequently quoted today in popular culture and everyday life. Ducky rarely speaks in contractions, except when singing, and is almost never heard to utter a generalization. Petrie Main Article: Petrie Petrie is a pterosaur (a Pteranodon to be exact), also called a "Flyer". He is talkative, but (uniquely to himself) speaks in a form of broken English. Spike Main Article: Spike Spike is, as his name implies, a 'Spiketail' (Stegosaurus). He is one of the youngest members of the group, Chomper being the only major character younger than himself. Ducky witnessed his hatching. Ducky's mother adopted him upon their reaching the Great Valley, as his family has yet to be seen. A Stegosaurus family did offer to take him with them, although he decided to stay with Ducky. Spike rarely speaks, though he has been known to vocalize in songs. The one notable occasion of Spike's use of speech appeared in The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists. Chomper Main Article: Chomper Chomper is a Tyrannosaurus, which is known as a sharptooth in the Land Before Time movies. He is bilingual, being able to speak both the herbivore language of Littlefoot and his friends (heard as English to the viewer), and the "Sharptooth" of language of Tyrannosaurus, which seems to consist of grunts, roars, and clicks. He is the youngest of the seven main characters. Ruby Main Article: Ruby --Andibad 13:30, 12 September 2008 (UTC)This is a list of all character in The Land Before Time. It consists of characters from the film series and the television series. Ruby is a new friend of Littlefoot and his friends and appears in the television series. She is a female Oviraptor. Ruby is quite compassionate. Other characters Main Families Main Article: List of The Land Before Time families The most common recurring characters in The Land Before Time are the relatives of the main characters. Some of the most well-known family members include Topsy, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck and Mama Swimmer. Residents of the Great Valley Main Article: List of residents in the Great Valley The other residents of the Great Valley range from Guido, the Microraptor Gui from The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers to the Tinysauruses from The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses, to the gluttoness clubtail, Kosh, among others. Far Walkers of the Great Valley Main Article: List of far-walkers of the Great Valley Characters outside of the Great Valley Main Article: List of characters outside the Great Valley Villains Main Article: List of villains in The Land Before Time Category:Lists